


Homesick

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Responsible Adults Taking Care Of Traumatized Children [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Chicken Pox, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, SAM NOOK SUPREMACY, Sick Character, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, just for a bit, please this fic took so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: Sam with a sick child, what will he do?Or, Sam got worried because Tommy didn't show up today, and when he finds the child, it turns out he was sick, so Sam tries his best to take care of him.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Responsible Adults Taking Care Of Traumatized Children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132058
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1045





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> **!!REMINDER THIS IS ALL FICTION!!**
> 
> So this is actually based on my experience with getting chicken pox two years ago because that was the only time I’ve ever gotten sick lmao- 
> 
> I remember getting chicken pox one time when I was still at school and I was really tired and shit. My mom took me to the doctor after and they concluded I have chicken pox and I only remember staying in bed for like,,,a week or so (I was really sad cause I have to miss the important and fun events at my school :().
> 
> So yeah- ig I’m projecting through Tommy in this one lol

Sam waited at the gates after he had just finished building the first part of the building. Tommy was supposed to be here today to interact with his comedic guise of Sam Nook and do tasks, but there wasn’t any sign of the blond anywhere, and it was starting to get a bit worrying. 

He felt his parental instincts kick in, and decided to leave the construction site for a moment. The older man would’ve hesitated with that decision, as he did promise he wouldn’t leave the hotel out of his sight, but Tommy was way more important than the project right now. 

Walking to the dirt mound, Sam wondered how the hell the teen even managed to survive with a house like this. He lost count of how many times this place has been blown up and the amount of times and resources Tommy needed to rebuild it. He slowly opened the door, seeing that it was unlocked, and stepped inside. 

The first thing he heard was...sniffling? Is Tommy okay? Oh Ender- if anything happened to that kid, he--

And there he was, laying down on the bed with pale lips and red spots covering his face, grasping onto the bed sheets like his life depends on it. Sam felt sick to his stomach for leaving him here like that. He quickly rushed to the side of the bed, trying to make out what happened to him. 

Tommy looked up to meet his eyes upon hearing him approach closer. “Sam..?” His voice sounded so _small_ , and it made Sam’s heart clench. His eyes were red too- had he been crying?

“I’m right here, kiddo. What happened?” Sam was a bit hesitant to touch the younger, considering that, judging from the symptoms, Tommy had chicken pox, and it was said to be contagious, despite being a harmless disease. 

“I’m tired. Everythin’s itchy and shit...” Tommy’s words were a bit slurred, probably due to how tired he is. Sam placed a hand on his forehead, and only then did he realize that he also had a fever. Tommy pulled his hand out to itch one of the red spots, but Sam quickly stopped him. 

“It’ll get worse if you scratch that. Just stay here, okay?” 

“But the hotel..?”

“It can wait. Right now, you need to be taken care of.” The creeper hybrid assured the other. He made sure that Tommy wouldn’t try to scratch himself before leaving the room to get a bucket of cold water and a piece of cloth to help cool down the fever. 

Sam went aside to quickly gather some water, all the while thinking how long Tommy had been like this, and what he should’ve done to prevent it. That poor child...he had never seen him look so pale and thin, aside from that one time when he was still in exile. It angers him how adults could do that to someone, let alone a sixteen year old. 

Where even is Phil when his son clearly needs him? Well, okay, maybe that was out of the question. At least there were a few adults like Puffy and Eret and maybe even Connor who also took their age into account. What the server needs right now is people with common sense. 

Just as he finished gathering water, Sam went back to Tommy’s room and found the teen now sitting upright, trying to scratch his back. “Tommy! I told you not to scratch it!” He exclaimed, placing the bucket down to stop him from doing so.  
  


“But it's irritating! I can’t sleep like this!” Tommy complained in the most childish way possible, but obliged anyway and moved his hand to lay back down. His energy died down once again, and Sam could only let out a sigh. He rolled up the sleeves of his green hoodie and dumped the cloth in, twisting and folding it to make it damp enough. 

He then folded it and carefully placed it on Tommy’s forehead, before setting the bucket aside to use it for later. “When was the last time you ate?” Sam asked, seeing as getting sick also means losing your appetite. 

“Just woke up like this. Too tired to get out of bed.” Was the answer and _oh boy_ , if he wasn’t planning to adopt this kid, he sure is now. 

“I’ll make you something to eat then.” 

“Can I see Tubbo?”

“Tommy, you literally have chicken pox. He might get it too if he gets too close to you.” 

“Why are you here then?” 

_Because I care about you._ “Because hybrids are immune to contagious diseases.” 

Well, that wasn’t a complete lie, Sam had never been sick before, and he has a pretty healthy immune system. He just wanted to give Tommy a reason why he wouldn’t leave him alone, especially at his time of need, so the teen wouldn’t feel guilty and push him away. 

There was a still silence for a moment, until Tommy suddenly blurted out, “I’m sorry.” 

Sam softened his gaze upon hearing the muttered apology. “You don’t have to be sorry about anything. I’m doing this because I want to.” He gave him a gentle smile, moving his hand to ruffle the blonde hair a little. 

“But- but now you have to take care of someone like me and- I- I don’t want to be a burden. I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that- shit- fuck- I’m-” 

Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as Tommy began to sit up straight from the bed, but Sam quickly held him by the shoulders and pushed him back down. “Hey hey- you didn’t do anything wrong, and you’re especially not a burden. If anything, you’re almost like a- you’re like a son to me, Tommy. You’ve been through a lot, and I’m here for you if you ever need it.” 

Sam held his hand, running his thumb along the palm of his hand. Tommy’s shoulders relaxed, and he gave a weak smile to the older man. “Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate it.”  
  


It was one of those times where Tommy had been genuine and open with his feelings, and Sam couldn’t help but feel like a proud mother. He promised himself that he’ll never let anyone hurt Tommy and Tubbo, and that he’ll do what their own fathers couldn’t do for them. 

“I’m gonna make you something to eat, okay? It’ll probably take a week or so before you get better, so you might not be seeing Tubbo or the others for a while.” Sam explained, slowly standing up and letting go of his hand. Tommy seems a bit disappointed, but silently nodded. 

Sam then went to cook some mushroom soup, figuring that would be for the best. He also needed to let Tommy take a bath in order to relieve the itchiness, as it probably wouldn’t go away anytime soon. The hotel will have to wait for a while, so he decided to open his communicator to message Puffy. 

_awesamdude: hey, could you do me a favor?_

Surprisingly enough, she was quick to reply, so Sam assumed she wasn’t busy. 

_CaptainPuffy: I'm with Tubbo atm, but sure! What do you need?_

_awesamdude: Tommy’s currently sick rn and I need someone to watch over the hotel and make sure nothing bad happens to it._

_CaptainPuffy: Oh no Tommy D: is it okay if I bring Tubbo as well?_

_awesamdude: Of course. You can stop by if you want to, but you’re not allowed to get close to Tommy._

_CaptainPuffy: Why so?_

_awesamdude: It’ll be easier to show it to you than explain it._

_CaptainPuffy: Gotcha. Omw!_

Sam ended the conversation and placed his communicator back in his pocket in order to resume cooking. He made sure to get it just right before serving the continents in a wooden bowl, grabbing a wooden spoon and letting it cool down for a little before serving it. He went back to the room and Tommy was exactly where he left him, except it seems as though he was resisting the urge to itch. 

“You’re not gonna feed me, are you?” Tommy asked, looking back up to the older man once he arrived and settled down next to him. 

“Well, if you want me to.” Sam shrugged in response. “Are you that tired?” 

Tommy thought for a moment, before shaking his head. Sam then placed the bowl of mushroom soup on the table for a moment, before quickly crafting a smaller table made out of wood and setting it down on the teen’s lap, sort of like a breakfast table. He then set down the bowl on the table, careful as to not spill it. 

The blond brightly smiled, looking like a child who was excited to start the morning with a plate of pancakes. “Woah- what the hell? This is sick! It's like I’m having breakfast in bed!” He stated, before carefully taking a bite which made Sam chuckle and shake his head slightly. 

“Careful, it's still hot. And don’t eat too fast or you’ll choke on your food.” Sam warned once Tommy accidentally spits it out. The older man silently watched as the younger tried to take a spoonful without burning his tongue, which he managed to succeed. 

They talked about random stuff and avoided the heavy and triggering topics as Tommy finished the food, when there was suddenly a faint knock on the door, and they heard a pair of footsteps step in. Before they knew it, Tubbo was standing by the doorway with a frantic look on his face that looked like he ran all the way here, a very concerned Puffy trailing behind him. 

“Oh my Ender- Tommy are you okay?!” Tubbo exclaimed and tried to approach closer, but then realized the red spots on the other’s arms and face. 

“What happened?” Puffy asked, concerned but much more calmer than Tubbo is. 

“I found Tommy like this when he didn’t show up earlier today at the construction site. You might want to be careful with touching him.” Sam explained to the other two just as Tommy intervened with, “It’s just a chicken pox, Tubbo. It's not that bad.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” The brunette still asked for reassurance, worried for his best friend. Their friendship kind of reminded Sam of his relationship with Puffy, whom he sees as his sister nowadays, especially now with the whole Eggpire thing.

Tommy mustered the biggest grin on his face. “Of course I am! I am a big man and nothing could kill me that easily. Besides, Sam is here to take care of me.” He exclaimed, making the others feel at ease. Sam honestly wondered where the amount of confidence came from, and maybe a bit impressed he’s still able to hold himself together after everything he’d been through. 

Tubbo and Puffy stayed around for quite some time to chat with the other two before leaving to go attend their duties. Puffy promised to check on the hotel and report anything that happened while Tubbo went back to Snowchester in order to talk to Jack. Tommy was really tired by then, and it shows in his features. 

“Alright, you’re gonna need a bath now.” Sam exclaimed, standing up from his seat. When he caught the other’s flabbergasted look, he quickly added, “It’ll help stop it from itching so you won’t have to scratch it. I’ll prepare the water for you.” 

“Thank you again, Sam, really. This is- This is so nice of you.” Tommy said quietly, a smile finding it’s way to his features. Sam smiled back, before leaving the room to set up the bath. According to what he knew, warm water helps relieve the itching, so Sam quickly heated up some warm water before dumping it into the bathtub. 

Once he made sure the temperature was just right, he quickly called for Tommy and waited until he entered the bathroom before leaving to give the teen some privacy. Sam figured that maybe he should leave him a new set of clothes while he’s at it, so that the blond wouldn’t tire himself out. 

After rummaging through the closet, he settled with a pair of red pajamas with yellow patterns on it, probably left untouched for a very long time. He set it down on the bed along with a new and warm blanket, since the one he used just now is thin and a bit torn, and probably wouldn’t be enough to shield Tommy from the cold. 

Is he overdoing this parent job? Maybe, but whatever makes his- well, I guess he can call Tommy his own now, so Sam will do anything to help him heal and be happy. 

He waited until Tommy returned from the bathroom and settled in after putting on his pajamas, before checking up on him again. He grabbed the cloth and damped in again the bucket of water near the bed, repeating the same process from earlier before placing it on Tommy’s forehead. 

Sam figured that he should probably leave him to rest but to his surprise, Tommy suddenly held him back with a tug on his arm, his face pleading not to leave him. The older man couldn’t say no, of course, so he stayed. They talked for a while until the younger soon tired out, a yawn escaping from his lips. 

The creeper hybrid gently ruffled his blonde hair as Tommy leaned into the touch that lulled himself to sleep, his eyelids falling heavy. He muttered a quick ‘good night’ that Sam barely heard before ascending into a deep slumber. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile upon watching him fall asleep, before also muttering his goodbyes and turning off the lantern, letting himself fall asleep with his head resting on his arms. 

  
  


The days that followed after that involves Sam taking care of Tommy and making sure that he gradually gets better, healing both physically and emotionally. Tubbo and Puffy come to visit often, and even a few others as well who cared for the child. 

Sam wasn’t surprised that no one from Tommy’s real family came to visit, but it gave him another reason to hate on them. Tommy was back to his feet again after a week, and the two of them continued to build the hotel together, as Sam Nook was back on the play once again. 

Sam made a silent promise, one that he vowed to keep until the very end, no matter the cost, that he’ll help the children learn how to be kids again. Laughing freely and not having to think about all the trauma that they’ve been through. 

If no adult would do that for them, then Sam would, and he’ll happily take on that task.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the way you treat this sickness is kinda innacurate, but then again, this is based from what I experienced when I got chicken pox myself. Sam might also a bit OOC but mehh- it feeds my need for Awesamdad content :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. ^^


End file.
